nobunagunfandomcom-20200214-history
Adam Muirhead
Adam is one of the main characters of the manga and anime series Nobunagun. He is an E-Gene Holder affiliated with DOGOO and a member of the Second Platoon. Adam is best known for his distinctive smile while fighting, having the blood of the famous english killer Jack the Ripper running through his veins. As of episode 12, it is revealed that he also has the E-Gene of Florence Nightingale who was actually Jack the Ripper. Appearance Adam is a tall young man with pale skin. He has short white or grey hair with bangs that are always covering the left side of his face, and green eyes. When in standby, he wears his platoon's uniform that consists of an orange shirt with long sleeves, a red tie and pants. During the missions he wears the common male battlesuit; his colors are white and red. In his Nightingale Mode, Adam takes on a more angelic appearance than his Jack the Ripper form. His battlesuit is the same, he also has a pair of metallic wings and is surrounded by white feathers in this form. Personality Adam has a very laid-back and almost indifferent personality, usually speaking in a slow style as if he were whining. He is a bit cynical as he does not trust immediately the plans that Shio has in mind or even believing that she is able to complete her missions. Adam gives off an air of an arrogant and snobby person, using diminutives or nicknames to refer to other. Though he does worry about Shio, whom he always call a squirt and, to his misfortune, have been given the mission to take care of her. He also manages to stay calm during any situation. It is implied that many people are afraid of him because of his e-gene. More than everything else, he loves to fight and cut things into pieces. He is prone to show a slasher smile in battles and even lick his own blood because of his excitement. Adam can be hot-blooded person if the situation deserve it. Skill and Abilities Adam, being an E-Gene holder, is capable of channeling the legendary killer Jack the Ripper through an AU ball and in doing so is able to use an E-Gene weapon resembling the personality/abilities of Jack, in Adam's case, he is able to summon a big blade which is attached to his hand. In combat, Adam use his blade to cut and slay Evolutionary Invasion Objects. He is very skilled with it, moving around without any problem; in fact, he can even redirect an object that has been thrown at him with his blade alone. Adam can cut things no matter the sizes and with a great accuracy. He can also split his blade into many others razor tools, like a swiss army weapon. Adam has also shown incredible precision with his blade in battle. In terms of physical abilities, Adam is arguably at peak condition. He has also an uncanny resistance to pain, as he wasn't affected by being pierced by a Evolutionary Invasion Object in the stomach. His strong determination and decent intelligence allow him to keep his cool and go on with a strategy even in the direst situations. With Shio's help he managed to slice apart several dozen EIO eggs during the hurricane incident. In his Nightingale Mode, he gains the power of flight through metallic wings. He is also capable of seeing weak points (or as his "voice" puts it "where someone must be saved") of any object in this form. Relationships *Ogura Shio: Adam enjoys calling her a shrimp and a novice and picking fights with her. Internally he is always watching her. He tries to make it look like it is always related to a battle. But his true feelings are revealed at the end. *Jess Beckham: He is usually paired up with her in combat. Outside of the battlefield, Jess gives her usual french kiss to Adam, whom after the kiss just swipe the saliva left on his mouth with an annoyed face. *Geronimo: Adam and Geronimo tends to get into fights. They try to determine who is the most efficient one during missions and combats. It's probable that Adam seems her as his rival. *Jack the Ripper: Adam has the E-Gene of the famous Whitechapel murderer who terrorised England in 1888. Not much interaction is shown between them but the Ripper gives helpful advice to Adam during his battles. The Ripper also convinced Adam to help Shio when she was immobilised. *Florence Nightingale: Is revealed to be the real E-Gene of Adam. As discovered in the last episode Florence Nightingale was Jack the Ripper, however only Shio and DOGOO know the truth. Background Adam's E-Gene is a legendary killer who sensed the London police closing in on him and got away, known as Jack the Ripper. Not much is known from him, but it's said that he brutally killed his victims during the nights. His face was never seen, so people picture him as a skeletal person with a long hat and a black tunic. But in episode 12 it was revealed that he actually was wearing a mask and showed no face when he took it off while still showing his bright red eyes so he didn't actually had that appearance. In episode 13, it's revealed that Florence Nightingale took on the persona of Jack the Ripper in his later years. In reality, Nightingale killed people to extract deadly viruses from their bodies but was seen as a phantomn killer by the public. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:E-Gene Holders Category:Second Platoon Category:Nobunagun Wiki